Animon Chapter 17
by AriisonIchijouji
Summary: EED's got Allison Again but what happens to Ken?
1. Default Chapter

Animon chapter 17  
Allison Ichijouji  
  
Email Allisonangel11@aol.com  
Ken and Jeri   
  
Ken was running after Allison.  
"Allison I'll get you, and when I do i'll kill the Evil Emperor and  
Jeri"said Ken  
Then they got out of the car and in his house.  
Then Evil Emperor Daisuke gave Jeri a wing and cloths that are the same as  
Allison's which are Blue shirt and blue Jeans and her hair in a high ponytail.   
"He wont think your me I'm much taller then you"said Allison  
"Oh that's right"said EED Taking something out of his pocket.   
It was some cardboard and then she put them in her shoes and put the long blue wing on.  
He made Jeri as tall as Allison and made her have the same hair as Allison.  
"OK now he might think it's me"said Allison Kicking him in the thing  
that all boyz have (hopefully).   
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"said EED and he fell on the floor.  
"Ok i love when you hurt me but not there that freakn' hurts."said EED  
"Well, I know that why do ya think i kicked ya there?"said Allison  
"Ya know there is a saying ummmmmm oh yeah it's you only hurt the ones  
you love"said Jeri  
"Shut up ya moron"said Allison  
"Evil Emperor Daisuke she's callin' me a moron"Winned Jeri  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I want her to call me a moron"said EED  
"Well come here Evil Emperor Daisuke, you cutie"said Allison  
"Cutie?Wow, I can't believe it she must love me"Said EED  
He went to Allison.  
Allison kicked him and broke off the rope that was on her hands then she  
punched him.  
"Hottie, you have too stay with me wait I'll sing why (Sings the song  
girlfriend and put the Nsync CD trying not to let Allison see)  
"I'm a great singer, ready?"said EED  
"Oh I'm ready *Allison says to herself, to kill ya*"she said  
He starts sing then Allison noticed he has lipsinging so she got up and turned  
off the CD and sat back down.  
Evil Emperor Daisuke was still lipsinging and then realized that there was no  
music on.  
"Ok I suck at singing I wanted to impress you"said Allison  
"Jeri, Ken's yours go get him"said EED  
"OK c ya"said Jeri  
"Wow were all alone" said EED  
"*Sarcastcally*Wow your smart"said Allison  
Jeri walked up to Ken.  
"Ken, it's Allison"said Jeri  
"Allison there you are how did you get out from that moron?"said ken  
"I guess i'm smart"said Jeri  
"Well, your right now lets find the others"said Ken  
"Ok,Ken"said Jeri 


	2. The Test

Chapter 18  
The Test  
Ken and "Allison" Finally got to the others.  
"HUSKYMON!!!"said "Allison" running towards Huskymon  
"Who are you?" said Huskymon  
'What do you mean "Who are you", I'm Allison your tamer!"repiled "Allison"  
"No, your not!"Said huskymon  
"How do you know?"Said "Allison"  
"Allison's hair is A LOT longer"Said Huskymon  
"Uhhhhhh, I cut it!"said "Allison"  
"Suuuuure"Said Huskymon as she looked at Ken  
"Ken could I talk to you" asked Huskymon  
"Yes" said Ken  
Huskymon and Ken walked away from "Allison".  
"Ken, we could give her a test to see if she is Allison"said Huskymon  
"Ok"said Ken  
"Hey Allison, how bout we give you a Lil' test to see if you really are Allison!"said Huskymon  
"Ok!"said "Allison"   
Then "Allison" thought to herself, This will be SO easy, I can be a sarcastic, Bratty,strong,and smart, 11 year old girl"  
"The first question is....What team do you play soccer on?"said Huskymon  
"The torpedos, the best team in the state!"said Jeri  
"Ok....that's right Now you will have to do a soccer test,"said Huskymon  
"Allison" thought to herself.....SOCCER, oh this is great....I suck at soccer.  
"That will be easy,"said "Allison"  
"Kimmy, come here,"commaned Huskymon  
"Do I have to play agaist however that is?"asked Kimmy  
"Yes"Said Huskymon  
"Ok, hopfully she's not as good as Allison,"Said Kimmy  
They got a soccerball.  
"Whoever gets the ball in the goal first wins!"Said Huskymon  
Kimmy started kicking the ball towards the goal.  
"Allison" chased after her but then fell.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"she screamed as her wig fell off her head.  
"HEY JERI"screamed Ken  
Jeri stupidly said: "Yeah, Ken.....opps"  
"Ha, I knew you weren't Allison, she can steal the ball from me as soon as I kick it" Kimmy said bouncing the ball on Jeri's head  
"OW, stop that!"said Jeri  
Ken ran over to them, and grabed the soccer ball.  
"TELL ME WHERE ALLISON IS AND I WON'T HIT YOU IN THE FACE WITH THIS BALL!"Said Ken   
"Well since Evil Emperor Daisuke changed the location, Allison is with him, he's probaly at my house it's futher east from here,"said Jeri  
"Ok, Thanks,"Ken said hitting her in the face with the ball.  
"Hey you said you wouldn't do that!!!!!"Said Jeri  
"I lied"said Ken riding on top of Huskymon, with the others and thier Animon. 


	3. Hypnotized For Bliss

¬Animon¬  
¬Chapter 19¬  
Hypnotized For Bliss   
  
Evil Emperor Daisuke walked over to the cabinet, then walked over to Allison with something behind his back.   
"Hey Allison, how are you doing? You haven't talked to me since you got here!" said Evil Emperor Daisuke.  
"Why would I wanna talk to you?" asked Allison.  
"Aw, I think Allison is tired! Maybe she needs a nap!" Evil Emperor Daisuke replied.  
"Why, it's 1 o' clock in the afternoon,"she said  
"So?" Evil Emperor Daisuke said, hitting Allison on the head with a pan.   
Allison fainted, falling into Evil Emperor Daisuke's arms.  
"See Hottie,I told you, you were tired!" he said putting her back on the chair.   
He took a pocket watch out of his pocket.  
"I always wondered why I stole this, Now I know why!" he said hypnotizing her and walking off.  
After a few hours Allison woke up, and Evil Emperor Daisuke walked over to her.  
"Hi Hottie, glad to see your awake!" He said   
"Hi Daisuke!" Allison said getting off of her chair  
Evil Emperor Daisuke kneeled on one knee in front of her.  
"Allison, I love you very much, will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Of course!" Allison said.  
"Wanna get married now?" Evil Emperor Daisuke asked.  
"Yes, but I don't have a dress to wear." Allison said.  
"Oh, yes you do, I bought one a long time ago, for you." He said, getting up  
"Ok, I better go put it on, where is it?" Allison asked.  
"Hold on, I'll get it." Evil Emperor Daisuke said.   
"Wait can I come with you?" Allison asked.  
"Sure, come on!" Evil Emperor Daisuke replied.  
As they walked to get the dress, Evil Emperor Daisuke thought to himself, "Yay! I finally got Allison, all to myself!"  
Evil Emperor Daisuke handed Allison the dress.  
"Oh wow, it's so pretty, thank you!" She said kissing him.  
"Your welcome, Hottie!" Evil Emperor Daisuke said, thinking, "Hehe, now I can call her "Hottie" any time I want!"  
They got their wedding outfits on, and Evil Emperor Daisuke called a priest.   
"Ok, it's ready, we just have to wait for the priest to get here" Evil Emperor Daisuke said.  
"Yay!" Allison said.  
Evil Emperor Daisuke looked out the window.  
"What the...Ken! And the other brats and their Animon... Outside Jeri's house! How did they find me!" Evil Emperor Daisuke said.  
"Oh well, they can't do anything about this anyway." He stated. "She's mine now!"  
He looked outside again and saw the priest.  
"Hottie, he's here!" Evil Emperor Daisuke said.  
"Ok, I'm coming. " She said, walking towards him   
They walked out the door.  
Ken saw them walking hand in hand.  
"What the...Allison and Him?" Ken exclaimed.  
Ken saw them get into a car with someone.  
"Come on guys, we gotta follow that car!" Ken exclaimed.  
They all agreed, got back on Huskymon, and followed the car.  
Allison and Evil Emperor Daisuke got to the church.  
"A church?" Ken asked. "What do they need a ---- No! She couldn't be!" Ken exclaimed, realizing what was going on.  
He looked like he was about to cry  
"Uh, Ken are you ok?" Nicolette asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine..." Ken responded quickly.  
Evil Emperor Daisuke walked inside with Allison.  
"Uh, Daisuke, do you know these people?" Allison asked as they walked down the aisle.  
"Yup, it's my family!" Evil Emperor Daisuke replied.  
"Wow!" Allison said as they reached the altar.  
The priest started to talk when Ken ran inside.  
"What the heck?" Evil Emperor Daisuke exclaimed.  
"Allison! What are you doing?" Ken asked.  
"Uh, getting married to Daisuke, why?" Allison replied.  
"But...You don't love him, you love me. Or is that past-tense now?" Ken said, face falling.  
"I hate to do this but I have to." Ken said, running up to her and hitting her on the head with a bat.  
She fainted again.  
In about 20 minutes she woke up.   
"Ow...my head hurts." Allison said, looking down.  
"What the heck...A white dress?" She asked, wonderingly.  
"Hey Hottie, are you ok?" Evil Emperor Daisuke asked.  
"Didn't I tell you never to call me "Hottie"?" Allison said ,getting up and punching him hard.  
"Allison, are you ok?" Ken asked.  
"Ken!" She exclaimed. "I'm ok, now that I'm with you!"  
"Let's go Ken. School starts in a few weeks, we gotta get home by next week." Allison said.   
Ken agreed and they ran out.  
"Darn! I'll never get her! Wait, her school, starts in a few weeks! Ha, now I'll get her!" Evil Emperor Daisuke said, smiling evilly. 


End file.
